I'm A Mermaid--WHAT?
by GryffindorLover1597
Summary: Instead of three mermaids, there were four. Meet Kat Thompson, new girl from America. Follow her adventure with her friends Emma, Cleo, and Rikki. See how Kat's secrets change the view to the show. Read and follow her adventure...
1. Prologue

**Hello fellow readers! So I was on Netflix the other day and started watching H2O: Just Add Water again and I came up with the crazy idea of adding another mermaid to it. That's when I created Kat and her family. So I might change the couples, but not until later. And I want to know what you guys think Kat's powers should be. I have a few ideas in mind, but I'd like to know your ideas.**

**Anyway, enjoy the story and let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own H2O, which would be really awesome, but I do own Kat, Kendall, and their family**

* * *

"Can someone explain to me why Kenny doesn't have to move with us?" one of my sisters, Kathleen, asked from the middle seat in the rental minivan.

"Because he's twenty one and in the Marines. He can take care of himself," I explained, rolling my eyes at Kathleen before looking out the window.

I should probably explain what's going on and introduce myself.

So hi. My name's Katherine Alexandria "Kat" Thompson. Yeah, I know. My initials spell Kat. Go figure.

Anyway, I'm fifteen years old. I have dark brown, waist length hair, blue eyes, and standing somewhere between 5'4" to 5'6". And I am currently single, never had a boyfriend and never had my first kiss.

Some things about my family…well, there's a lot of us.

First of all, there are my parents, Kevin and Kendra Thompson. Both of them are in their mid-forties. I got my looks from Dad, who has brown hair with a few gray hairs here and there, and hazel eyes. Mom, on the other hand, has beautiful blonde hair and blue eyes, which I inherited from her, though I believe her eyes sparkle while mine are just dull.

Dad's new job, the reason we were moving to Australia, was to be a liaison in sales and financial development. That meant he would probably have to travel back to the company's American counterpart.

Mom's currently working on becoming a registered nurse.

After my parents is my oldest brother, Kenneth, or Kenny. As I had mentioned earlier, he's twenty one and in the US Marines. Kenny had Dad's dark hair and hazel eyes and is 6'2".

Kendall, my second brother, is fifteen, like me, and standing at 5'10". He has Mom's blonde hair and Dad's hazel eyes. He also was dubbed Kendork by me when we were younger. So any reference to that nickname, I'm talking about Kendall.

Kathleen comes next. She's also fifteen. So Kendall, Kathleen, and I are triplets. Kathleen's around the same height as me and we're pretty much identical, except for her shoulder length hair and hazel-blue eyes. Plus she can also be extremely mean to our siblings and anyone who isn't considered "cool". So she's one of those girls.

Then there's me. I already told you a little about myself so I guess I could say I love to dance, ballet preferably, even if people consider me to a tomboy.

Lucas would be next. He's currently 5'3" and thirteen years old. He has brown skin, because we adopted him when he was two weeks old, short black hair, and chocolate brown eyes. We actually call him Luke.

Kaitlyn, or Katie, follows after Luke. She's about the same height as him and twelve years old. She has light brown hair that goes down to her shoulder blades and hazel-blue eyes. She's also one of the few in our family to actually tolerate Kathleen.

My youngest sister would be Karen. Out of all my sisters, I'm the closest to her. We both share the tomboy persona, but Karen's a bit girlier than I am. She's also ten years old, standing around 5'1", has dirty blonde/light brown hair, and blue eyes.

Kyle was the baby of the family. He's eight years old and around 3'9" because he was born premature. He has Mom's blonde hair and blue eyes.

So there's the family. All ten of us. I know, that's a lot of people, but I like my big family.

So back to current events…

"How many bedrooms were there again?" Kathleen asked.

"Five, including the master bedroom," Dad answered. "And there're four and a half bathrooms."

"Cool, so there's one for you and Mom, the boys, me and Karen, Kathleen and Katie, and the half bath for when guests visit," I listed off.

"You kids are gonna love it," Mom said. "We live by the canal and we're not that far from the ocean."

"Cool," Luke said. "Perfect for checking out the ladies." I rolled my eyes. He acted like he was a player or something.

"You know, Kat, Kathleen, one of my colleagues, Neil, has a daughter your age," Dad said, ignoring Luke's comment. "Emma, I think her name was."

"Cool, maybe we'll see her around school," I said.

* * *

After what seemed like forever, when it was probably 30 minutes to an hour, we pulled into the driveway of our new home.

"Wow," Karen said, looking at the size of it. It was pretty amazing. "This is the house?"

"I didn't think it would be this big," Kyle said.

"Wait until you see the inside," Mom said. All of us kids quickly scrambled out of the van and into the house.

The inside was just as amazing as the outside. Everything had a modern décor to it, all of our furniture in place. The kitchen was a decent size for our family with nice granite countertops and stainless steel appliances. The dining room was big enough to fit the dining table.

"Why don't you guys go claim your rooms?" Dad suggested. "And figure out who you're rooming with."

"I'm rooming with Kenny, when he visits of course," Kendall said as we all ran up the stairs.

I quickly opened the first door on the right and saw that it already held my furniture and Karen's.

"Hey Karen," I called out to her. "I found our room."

"Sweet," she said as she came in. "Oh wow. This is awesome."

"I know."

"Hey you two," Kendall said as he walked in. "Sweet room."

"Thanks," Karen said. "Where's your room?"

"Last room on the left. Luke and Kyle are next to you guys. The bathroom for us boys is on the other side of them."

"Kathleen and I are next to Kendall," Katie said, walking in. "Our bathroom is right next to us."

"Then that means one of these doors lead to our bathroom," I said, pointing to the two doors. Karen opened the one to the far right of the room, which led to the bathroom.

It was a decent size for the two of us. The counter had double sinks, the toilet, and the bathtub/shower.

"Huh," I said. "Nice." I turned to my siblings. "All right. Anyone who doesn't sleep here, out. Karen and I have some rearranging to do."

Katie and Kendall left, leaving Karen and I to do whatever we pleased.

"How're we going to do this?" my sister asked.

"Well, my bed could go here." I gestured to the far right wall, which left plenty of space between the bathroom door and the closet for my daybed.

"Okay, then my bed can go here." Karen motioned to the far left wall. "The dresser could go right next to it and the desk can go on the wall next to the bathroom."

"Perfect. Let's get moving."

With a little elbow grease, we finally managed to get the furniture the way we wanted it to just in time for dinner.

"Wonder what we're having," Karen said as she and I went downstairs.

I shrugged. "No idea. Hopefully pizza. I could really go for a slice."

Dinner that night was pizza.

"Remember, you start school tomorrow," Mom reminded us, gaining groans from everyone.

* * *

That night, I was staring up at the ceiling.

"Kat, you up?" Karen whispered, just in case I was actually sleeping.

"Yeah," I said. "What's up?"

"What do you think the kids at school will be like?"

I sighed and faced her. "I can't tell you that. Everyone's different, but I'm sure you'll make friends. I mean, who wouldn't want to be friends with you?"

I saw her smile in the dark. "I'm sure you'll make friends too."

I gave her a smile. "Now go to sleep."

"'Kay. Night Kat."

"Night Karen."

* * *

"Kat, time to get up, sweetheart," I heard Mom say as she shook me awake.

"All right, Mom, I'm up," I said groggily as I sat up in bed.

"Get dressed or you'll be late." Then she left. Karen was already up and picking out something to wear.

"I'll change in the bathroom," she said. "You can change in here."

"All right," I told her before she went to the bathroom.

I got up and quickly searched through my clothes. I grabbed a pair of dark blue capris, a purple t-shirt, my black converse, and my black forearm gloves. I never went anywhere without them.

"You ready?" Karen asked, walking out of the bathroom in white shorts, sneakers, and a blue t-shirt.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

Breakfast consisted of fruits and cereal. It was the typical noisy breakfast one would expect with a family of eight kids—well, seven, now that Kenny's not actually living with us.

"Let's go or you'll be late," Mom said, grabbing the keys to the rental van.

The ride to school was boring. No one talked because they were nervous, even Luke, who usually talks up a storm.

After dropping the younger kids off at the elementary and middle schools, Mom pulled up to the high school.

"Don't worry, you guys," she said. "I know you'll do fine."

I sighed as I got out with Kendall and Kathleen.

"Better go find the office," my brother said. "Or we'll be late for class."

"Right," I said. "I think Mom might've mentioned earlier that the office was to the right of the entrance."

And I was right.

"Can I help you?" the receptionist asked.

"Hi," Kendall said. "My sisters and I are new here."

"Names?"

"Kendall, Kathleen, and Katherine Thompson."

She shuffled through her papers. "Ah, yes, here yo go. These are your schedules and here's a map of the school. Your locker numbers and combinations are there as well."

"Thank you," I said to her before leaving with my siblings.

"Well, now that I have my schedule, see ya," Kathleen said, walking down the hallway.

"Lovely. Even in a new country, she's still the same Kathleen."

"What'd you expect?" Kendall asked.

I shrugged as we started looking for our lockers. "I don't know. I guess I was hoping she'd be a little nicer."

He scoffed. "Like that'll ever happen." Then he bumped into a girl with platinum blonde hair. "Sorry, didn't mean to bump into you."

"It's fine," she said, brushing it off like it was nothing, and continued walking.

"Great. First day and I bump into a cute girl who probably wants nothing to do with me now."

I rolled my eyes and said, "Relax. I'm sure she didn't mean anything by it. Now, come on, we're gonna be late for class."

* * *

"Class, meet our new student, Katherine," my first period teacher said. "Why don't you introduce yourself?"

I gulped as I got up and walked in front of the class. "Uh hi. My name's Katherine Thompson, but I like being called Kat. I just moved here from the US and I like to dance."

I quickly sat back down and started to copy down the notes on the board.

"Hi, I'm Cleo." I turned the girl next to me. She was really pretty with brown hair and hazel-green eyes.

"Hey, I'm Kat, but you knew that." Wow, that rhymed.

"Yeah, so I was wondering if you'd like to sit with me and my friend, Emma, at lunch."

"Sure, that is if I can bring my brother, Kendall, if he hasn't already made a friend."

"Of course."

I smiled and looked back at the board. Maybe I'll get through the day just fine.

* * *

Lunch time came and I looked around for Cleo. Mom had made us all lunches until probably next week when she could give us money to buy our lunch.

"Kat!" I heard my name being called. I looked and saw Cleo waving for me to come over.

I weaved my way through the crowd and over to the table. I sat down across from Cleo, who was sitting next to this girl with golden blonde hair. She must've been Emma.

"Hey Cleo," I said before turning to the girl. "Hi, I'm Kat Thompson."

"Hi," she said, shaking my hand. "I'm Emma Gilbert. You're from America, right?"

I nodded. "Yep. Just moved in yesterday actually."

"Your dad works with mine."

"My dad mentioned that one of his colleagues had a daughter named Emma. He must've been talking about your dad."

Emma nodded and turned to Cleo. "I heard that another new girl has already made friends with Miriam."

"Really?" Cleo asked. "What's her name?"

"Kathleen, I think."

"Who's Miriam?" I asked them.

"She considers herself popular," Cleo said. "She's really just a bimbo in my opinion."

"Great," I sighed. "This Kathleen girl you mentioned, I think you're talking about my sister."

"I thought you said you had a brother."

"I do. We're triplets you see. Kendall's the oldest, Kathleen's in the middle, and I'm the youngest. Kathleen and I don't exactly get along."

"I can see why," Emma said as a guy with blond hair and blue eyes walked over with Kendall following behind him.

"Hey Cleo, Emma," he said, sitting down next to me.

"Hi Lewis," Cleo said. "Meet Kat. She just moved her."

"Hi," Lewis said. "Lewis McCartney."

"Nice to meet you," I said before looking at Kendall, who was sitting on the other side of Lewis. "Hey Kendall."

"Kat," he said back.

"You two know each other?" Lewis said in confusion.

"Oh, this must be your brother," Cleo said. "I'm Cleo."

"And I'm Emma," Emma said.

"Nice to meet you two," Kendall said. "So how's your day been, Kat?"

"Pretty good," I answered him. "Just some work to catch up on. And apparently Kathleen's already part of the 'popular' group."

"Awesome." He groaned.

"Who?" Lewis asked.

"Our triplet sister. I'd be careful with her. She's mean, rude, and thinks highly of herself."

"Sounds like Miriam," Cleo said.

"Fantastic," I said sarcastically.

* * *

The moment school was over, I quickly made my way to my locker. I stuffed all the books I wouldn't need.

"I didn't know your locker was next to mine." I looked to my left and saw Cleo standing at an open locker.

"Funny how the world works," I told her. "You know, we never really got to know each other. I mean, I don't even know your last name."

She smiled. "It's Sertori. And what do you want to know?"

I shrugged. "How about: do you have any siblings?"

"I have a little sister, Kim. What about you? Any more brothers or sisters?"

"Actually, yeah. I'm one of eight kids."

"Eight? Wow, that's a lot."

I nodded. "Yeah. Kenny's the oldest. He's twenty one, so he doesn't live with us. Then it's Kendall, Kathleen, and me. Luke's thirteen. We adopted him when he was two weeks old. Katie's twelve, Karen's ten, and Kyle's eight."

"How do you handle so many brothers and sisters?"

I shrugged. "We all get along, except for Kathleen that is. I mean, we all have our fights, but we're pretty close. I take it you and Kim aren't exactly close?"

She shook her head. "No. She's my sister and I love her, but she gets on my nerves."

"I know the feeling. Kathleen and I can't stand each other. That's why I share a room with Karen."

Cleo nodded in understanding as we walked out of the school. We spotted the minivan as Kathleen walked out with Miriam, this other girl, and this guy with dark hair.

My sister was kind enough to throw this look my way, like I was dirt or something, before walking over to the van.

"Lovely personality, don't you think?" I rhetorically asked Cleo. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Oh yeah," she said. "We should exchange numbers. You got Emma's, right?"

I nodded. "She gave it to me before last class started." We gave each other our numbers and I waved goodbye before heading to the van.

"I see someone's got a new friend," Mom said when I got in. "I told you everything would be fine."

"Yeah," I said with a smile. "You did."

"So what's her name?"

"Cleo and I met her friends, Emma and Lewis. They're all nice."

"Yeah, Lewis and I have a few classes together," Kendall said. "And I bumped into this really pretty girl this morning."

"What's her name?" Mom asked.

"I have no idea. I apologized and she brushed it off before walking away. Girls are complicated."

"Just like boys," Katie said. I high-fived her with a smirk on my face. Then she went on about her day. Karen, Kyle, and Luke talked about how their first days were, but Kathleen stayed quiet.

"I'm glad you kids had good days," Mom said.

I smiled. Hopefully this good day would be the first of many.

* * *

**So that's chapter one. I hope you guys liked it. And remember to give me your ideas about Kat's powers.**


	2. Metamorphosis

**So here's chapter two. I couldn't wait to get this out. And you find out what Kat's power is too! Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Kat, her brother, and her family**

* * *

**Kat's POV**

Cleo and I were walking down the pier when an unfortunate, but familiar voice called out to us.

"Cleo! Kat!" Zane called. "Hey, girls!" Zane Bennett was the rich bad boy, or, at least, that's what people considered him. I met him on my second day at school, when I accidentally bumped into Kathleen, who hung out with him and Miriam Kent.

Cleo looked around, hoping Zane was calling out to another Cleo and Kat. Of course, he wasn't.

"Yes, you guys," he called out.

I sighed and followed Cleo over to where Zane was, squatting down next to his precious zodiac. Next to him was his friend, Nate, so I thought there was gonna be some trouble. But then again, Zane was always with Nate or Miriam.

"I'm in some trouble here. Can you guys help?" Zane asked.

"I don't think so," Cleo replied nervously.

"Come on. Please. My zodiac won't go and all I need you two to do is just pass me the tools."

"You do realize that neither one of us is good with boats, right?" I asked him. "Cars I'm good with. Boats…not so much."

"You'll be fine."

Cleo and I got onto Zane's zodiac cautiously. We turned our backs to him to grab the tools. Big mistake on our part.

"Took me a while to realize that someone stole my spark plug," Zane said, untying the ropes that kept the zodiac tied to the dock.

"So, does it work without one?" Cleo asked. I felt the being pushed away from the docks and turned to face Zane with Cleo.

"No. No spark plug, no spark. I was getting sick of that thing anyway."

"Why us?" Cleo asked. "We didn't steal your spark plug." Wish I did, though.

"Because you're here, Cleo. My dad will buy me another boat anyway. I'll tell you what. If you get it going, you can keep it."

"This isn't funny, Zane!" I yelled.

"Are you kidding? Works for me, right, Nate?" Zane and Nate laughed and high-fived each other.

We continued drifting off. We could still hear Nate and Zane laughing and could still see them on the docks.

"Zane!" Cleo called out.

"Looks like you'll have to swim for it, girls," Zane said, laughing.

"This isn't happening," Cleo said as she and I sat down, changing the zodiac's course.

"Tell me about it," I said.

Then all of a sudden, Rikki, another new girl from school and the girl Kendall bumped into on our first day, jumped off the dock we were about to pass and onto the zodiac.

Cleo screamed. Rikki and I looked at her funny while she stood up.

"Is this supposed to be some sort of rescue? Because there's a fatal flaw here. I don't mean to state the obvious, but we're just floating out to sea. All of us," Cleo said.

Rikki smiled and pulled out a spark plug. Zane's spark plug.

"You took that," I said to her. "I gotta admit that's pretty awesome. Wish I would've done it."

Cleo looked at me funny as Rikki went to put the spark plug where it belonged.

"Zane Bennett's a pig," Rikki said. "Anything I can do to get under his skin can't be a bad thing, can it?"

"Absolutely not," I said.

"Cool, thanks, Rikki," Cleo said.

"You know my name?" Rikki asked.

"Yeah, well, we've seen you around school, since you arrived. Oh, I mean, we've meant to say hello and everything."

Cleo really needs to learn when to stop talking and to stop dragging me into things.

"Hold on," Rikki said, starting up the engine and ignoring what Cleo said. By this point, we were all sitting.

Rikki steered the zodiac towards the dock where Zane was walking. As we got closer, Rikki sped up the engine and soaked Zane.

The three of us laughed as we sped away. I turned to look back at Zane, who was looking at us. I gave him a wink as we continued on.

* * *

After a while, we spotted Emma. After living here a few days, I grew to tolerate Emma. It wasn't that I didn't like her, it was just that she seemed to act perfect, intentional or not.

"Hey, Emma, want a ride?" Cleo offered.

"Are you licensed?" Emma asked.

"Are you my mother?" Rikki countered.

Then it was the four of us cramped into the zodiac. It was actually fun.

"Wanna go out to sea?" Rikki asked.

"Isn't it dangerous in a boat this size?" Emma asked.

"Chill out." Rikki revved up the engine.

"Yeah, Emma, it could be fun," I added.

* * *

After a while, we were just floating on top of the water. The zodiac wasn't moving, no matter how many times Rikki tried. From where we were, you could clearly see this beautiful island.

"Are we chilled out yet? Are we having fun?" Emma mocked me and Rikki.

"So we're floating, it's not like we're sinking," she said.

"Not yet."

After a moment of awkward silence, Rikki decided to go and point out the obvious.

"I think we're out of fuel," she said. "Feel like paddling to that island?"

"Mako Island?" Emma asked. "Forget it."

"No one goes there," Cleo said. "It surrounded by sharks, and reefs, and mangroves."

"Well, it's all we've got," Rikki said, handing a paddle to Emma.

After paddling for so long, we finally made it to the shore of Mako Island.

"How are we ever gonna get back home?" Cleo asked.

"Good question, Cleo," Emma said. "Ask your friends."

Was she really blaming this on me and Rikki? She could've mentioned something earlier before we ran out of fuel.

"Don't blame this on us," I said in a firm voice. I only really used that tone when I was babysitting and my little brothers and sisters did something extremely stupid.

"Oh, it was someone else's fault. Someone else took this thing miles offshore." Rikki and I looked at each other and rolled our eyes. "You three are lucky I've got this." Emma pulled out her cellphone.

"Emma's always really prepared," Cleo said happily.

"I'm so happy for her," Rikki said sarcastically.

"I'm not getting any signal," Emma said, ignoring Rikki's comment. "We should try and get to higher ground."

Cleo and Emma went in search for better cell service while Rikki and I lagged behind. This beats waiting by the boat.

* * *

We were walking further into the island's jungle for what seemed like hours and Emma still wasn't getting any service.

"Do you have any idea where you're going?" Rikki asked.

"Just up," Emma said. "I'm still not getting a signal."

"Maybe we won't get a signal," Cleo said. "What then? What if we can't call anyone? What if nobody finds us?"

"Relax, Cleo," I said, trying to calm the girl down. "We'll find a way off the island, all right?"

"And if not, then we'll have to draws straws and decide which one of us the others will eat," Rikki said with sarcasm.

"That's not funny," Emma snapped.

"I'm relieving the tension."

"You're making it worse," Cleo said.

"Come on," Emma said, walking in forward.

After walking in silence, we came across a point where there were fast water rapids. Luckily, there were large rock formations that we could cross.

"Mind your step," Emma said as we climbed up one large rock. She jumped over the small gap to the next formation. Rikki followed.

"I can't do this, it's too slippery," Cleo said when it came to her turn. "There's gotta be another way." She attempted to jump, but slipped down a small hole.

I grabbed her wrist, but was pulled down with her. We both fell down the hole, screaming in shock and Cleo screaming in fear.

"Cleo! Kat!" Emma yelled.

"We're fine," I yelled back.

"Can you two climb up?"

"No," Cleo said.

"Are you sure? Come on, just try."

Cleo attempted to get up, but wasn't able to. "I can't. There's no way, it's too steep."

"I've gotta go down there and get them," I heard Emma say to Rikki. Yes, Cleo might've need saving, but I would've found a way out. I don't like to be rescued.

"Are you crazy?" Rikki said. "It doesn't make sense if you—"

She was cut off by Emma's scream as she came down the hole. Emma landed near me and Cleo, taking in our surroundings.

"Are you guys okay?" she asked.

"My leg hurts a little," Cleo said. "It's probably just sprained."

"Whoa!" Rikki said as she came down the hole.

"Welcome to the party," I said dryly.

"Not much of a party."

"What are you doing here?" Emma asked her angrily.

"Well, you came down."

"You were meant to stay up at the top and throw down a rope or something."

"What am I, a mind reader?"

"And with what rope, Emma?" I asked.

"Shouldn't we concentrate on getting out of here?" Cleo asked, trying to be the peacekeeper.

"Yep," Emma said, getting up and going farther into the cave. The rest of us followed.

"There's no way out," Rikki said.

"Let's try here," Emma said, walking up some rocks that acted like stairs.

When we reached the top, I saw a dormant volcano pool full of water. It was strange, yet beautiful. Overhead was an opening where we saw the night sky. Wow, it had gotten late.

"Wow," Rikki said. "This is like the cone of a volcano."

"It's not going to erupt, is it?" Cleo asked.

"It's been dormant for 20,000 years, I think we're safe," Emma said. How does she know that?

Emma went closer and examined the pool. "Look, tidal rings." She started taking off her shoes. "The level of the pool rises and falls."

"So?" Rikki and I asked at the same time.

"So it's connected to the ocean. There might be a way out." Then she dove into the water.

"I'm not going to like this," Cleo said.

Then we sat and waited. Cleo was getting a bit antsy and was starting to worry, even if it had been, like, a minute.

"Emma! Emma!" she called out.

"Relax, just give her a minute," Rikki said. That's when Emma resurfaced, hair and clothes drenched.

"I was right," she said. "It's about a 20 second swim to the reef outside. Straight through, plenty of room, we can all fit."

"Through there?" Cleo asked and Rikki and I started to take off our shoes. "No way."

"Come on, Cleo," Rikki said.

"There's no other way out," I added. "You can do it."

"I can't do it," Cleo insisted. "And besides, I can't swim."

* * *

Emma, Rikki, and I were now in the water. We were just waiting for Cleo to come in.

"Everything will be fine," Emma assured her.

"How can you be sure?" Cleo asked.

"Listen to her, Cleo," Rikki said. "What alternative do we have? Stay stuck down here forever?"

"We'll be right here with you, Cleo," I said. "Everything'll be okay."

Rikki offered Cleo a hand, which she took, and jumped into the pool.

Then something amazing happened. As the moon shined through the overhead, beaming down into the pool, the water started to rise and stopped when the moon wasn't shining over the pool anymore. How weird.

"Okay, now concentrate," Emma said to Cleo. "Take a deep breath." She dove under. Rikki, Cleo, and I followed her under the water.

"That was more than 20 seconds," Cleo said once we resurfaced.

"Oh relax, we made it, didn't we?" Rikki said.

"I'm proud of you, Cleo," Emma said.

"Yeah, it wasn't that bad, was it?" I asked her.

That's when we heard the siren and a light was shown on us.

"This is the water police. Please make your way to the boarding ladder at the rear of the vessel."

"Come on," Emma said as we swam for the boat.

* * *

The next morning, I went to the bathroom to wash up, like always. Ten seconds after I splashed water on my face, I dropped to the floor with a thud. I looked at where my legs should've been. Instead, I saw a scaly, orange tail! How the hell did that happen?

"Kat?" Karen asked from the other side of the door. "Everything okay in there?"

"Uh, yeah," I replied. "I dropped my something and hit my head on the way down."

"Okay. You need some help?"

"No, I'm fine, thanks."

* * *

Cleo invited Rikki, Emma, and I to her house, probably to discuss our latest discoveries.

"It was orange and covered with scales," Cleo said.

"The minute I hit water…" Emma said.

"I was water for a second," Rikki cut Emma off.

"I was a fish," Cleo said.

"What the heck is going on?" I asked.

"That's what I'd like to know," Emma agreed.

Emma, Rikki, and I looked at each other worriedly. Like if anyone was around to hear our conversation, which would be extremely bad.

"Is there anyone else here?" Rikki asked Cleo.

"No, Dad's at work," she said. "And my sister and mom are shopping."

"Okay, what happened to us?" Emma asked.

"About ten seconds after we touch water, we grow these…" Rikki started.

"We grow tails," I finished.

"And it vanishes when we're dry," Cleo said. "And that's the same with you three, right?" Rikki, Emma, and I nodded. "The tails are like…"

"Seem like…" Me.

"Exactly like…" Emma.

"We look like mermaids," Rikki finished.

"I've told you before, you're not funny," Emma said. "Mermaids don't exist, that's just too weird."

Then someone knocked on the door. Rikki, Emma, and I looked at Cleo in confusion.

"Oh no, it's Lewis," she said. "I forgot he's helping me with biology today."

"Cleo," Lewis said as he came in before Cleo could even reach the door. "Cle—oh." He saw Cleo standing behind him. Then he noticed me, Emma, and Rikki. "Oh… Did I get the time wrong?" Lewis looked at his watch.

"No, we said nine," Cleo said, following Lewis. "But, sorry, Lewis, something has come up."

"Like what?"

"Just something important." She glanced at us and we shook our heads, letting her know not to tell Lewis anything. "But…" Cleo started leading Lewis to the door. "Not so important that you need to know about it. Sorry, Lewis, I have to cancel."

"Oh. Maybe some other time?"

"Lewis…you're smart. Do you know anything about mermaids?" I seriously wanted to face palm. I know their friends and everything, but we just discovered our tails this morning.

"No, not really."

"Okay, sorry, bye." The moment she closed the door, we looked at her, a little pissed that she would say such a thing.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"'Do you know anything about mermaids?' Are you crazy?" Rikki asked.

"Are you trying to expose us?" I asked.

"Cleo, this is really serious," Emma said. "If anyone found out about this, we could be in big trouble."

"Well, maybe…" Cleo started.

"Look, something very strange has happened to us. We don't know how and we certainly don't know why."

"There is a way for us to find out more," Rikki said.

"How?" Cleo asked.

"Go back in the water?"

"No way, not me." Cleo sat down in the chair. Rikki and Emma sat on the arm rests and I stood next to Emma.

"I'm going," Rikki said. "I just don't think I should go alone. Any volunteers?"

Cleo looked at me and Emma, begging us to go.

* * *

That's how Emma, Rikki, and I ended up in a secluded part of the beach, in our bathing suits, so no one would see our tails.

"I'm not so sure about this," Emma said.

"It's all right, I am," Rikki said.

"Yeah, we want answers. So let's go for it," I said.

"That gives me no confidence whatsoever," Emma said in reply to me and Rikki.

Then the three of us began walking to the water.

"About 10 seconds, right?" Rikki asked once we touched the water.

"Yep," Emma said while I nodded.

"One, two, three, four, five…" the three of us said before we grew our tails.

Then we decided to go for a swim. We swam in various ways, upside down, sideways, etc. It was just too awesome.

* * *

After swimming with Emma and Rikki, I went to the JuiceNet café with Cleo to try to convince her to go in the water. She was stubborn, I'll give her credit, but I can be pretty stubborn too.

When Cleo and I walked into the café, we saw Lewis and Kendall at one of the computers. We got closer and saw them looking at information about mermaids.

"Lewis, Kendall, what are you two doing?" Cleo asked.

"Oh, well, you asked," Lewis said. "So, I don't know, I thought I'd do some research." He put his glasses on. "Kendall was kind enough to help me." I raised an eyebrow at my brother, who shrugged.

"That's really nice, you guys, it's just you didn't need to do that."

"Like, you really didn't need to," I muttered.

"No, but I've got way too much time on my hands," Lewis said, ignoring my comment or he just didn't hear it.

"And I got bored," Kendall said. "Plus, I kinda like mythology. But, look, we found this really cool stuff."

* * *

"Mermaid myths have been around for at least 3,000 years," Lewis was telling me and Cleo as he, Cleo, Kendall, and I were walking away from the café.

"And people really believe in that stuff?" Cleo asked.

"Yeah, apparently."

"Sometimes they were good omens, sometimes they brought trouble with me," Kendall said.

"What kind of trouble?" Cleo asked.

There was a loud noise from an engine and we spotted at the rider on his bike, Zane.

"Speaking of trouble," I spoke up.

"Oh no," Cleo said.

Zane stopped his bike and lifted his visor, looking at me and Cleo. He was still clearly pissed at us for what happened at the docks.

"Just ignore him," Lewis said.

"Let's go back," Cleo said.

The four of us turned to walk back to the café, but then Zane rode his bike to where we were walking. Luckily, we jumped out of the way in time. Zane stopped his bike fully and took off his helmet. This wasn't good.

"Nervous?" Zane asked, glaring at me and Cleo.

"Nope," I said, gaining a little extra hate in the glare.

"What do you want, Zane?" Cleo asked, trying to act like she wasn't afraid, even when she was.

"My father didn't appreciate having the water police knock on his door," Zane said.

"Then you shouldn't have told us to keep the stupid zodiac," I countered.

"I don't like people making me look bad," Zane said, trying to look threatening.

"You do that yourself," I said, not backing down.

Zane continued, ignoring my comment. "Especially chicks like you."

"In front of your dad you mean, Zane," Lewis said.

"Sounds like you're scared of him," Kendall added.

"You think you two are better than me, Lewis, Kendall, is that it?" Zane said.

"Almost everyone's better than you, live with it," Lewis said.

Zane started walking towards us. Lewis and Kendall got in front of me and Cleo, who was looking at a fire hydrant. Said fire hydrant looked like it was going to explode.

"Tough guys," Zane said. "Got yourself a couple of protectors, have you, girls?"

Zane blabbering on and on, but I wasn't paying attention. I was looking at Cleo, who twisted her hand a certain way, making it seem like the cap on the hydrant start to turn. Then the cap came off and water sprayed Zane, sending him down the small hill we were standing on and into the ocean.

With another twist of Cleo's hand, the water stopped. That's when Cleo and I decided to run and tell Rikki and Emma about this, leaving my brother and Lewis dumbfounded.

* * *

"Wait!" Cleo called out as we ran to Rikki and Emma, who were about to go inside Emma's house. "You will never believe what just happened."

We ushered them inside. Cleo grabbed a glass of water and we went to Emma's room.

Cleo twisted her hand again and the water started to move upwards, but it seemed like there was an endless supply of it.

Rikki and Emma looked at it amazed while I just still couldn't believe Cleo could do that.

"And it grows even more," Cleo said.

"Where's the extra water coming from?" Rikki asked.

"I don't know." Cleo broke her concentration and the water started to move to Emma's bed, where Rikki, Emma, and I were sitting.

Emma stuck her hand out while Rikki and I dodged so we wouldn't get water. Only, the water never reached us. It was frozen instead.

"Did I do that?" Emma asked.

"It wasn't me," Cleo said.

"Okay, this is over the top," Rikki said. "I'm getting tingles now."

"All I did was…" Emma said before doing the same thing she did to the water to this jar. The water froze and whatever was inside it was too.

I held out my hand and twisted it like Cleo had done. The water in the glass unfroze and started to move to me. I twisted my hand again and returned the water to the glass. I gave my hand another twist and the water turned completely solid. It wasn't frozen, but solid.

Rikki started doing motions with her hands, trying to see if she had a power, but nothing happened.

"Not fair, why don't I get to do the cool stuff?" she asked.

"I don't think cool is the word," Cleo said. "It's scary."

"But you should've seen the look on Zane's face," I said, grinning.

"This isn't funny," Emma said. "We've got to keep this as a secret from everyone. We could end up dissected or in the circus or something."

"So this secret…" Cleo said. "It's just between the four of us?"

"Our secret, our responsibility. Whatever happens, we're in this together."

"Doesn't mean we're married, does it?" Rikki asked. Emma, Cleo, and I smiled.

"Now that was actually funny," Emma said.

* * *

**There's chapter 2. Just to clear up any confusion: Kat can control anything that has water/liquid in it, so it's like Cleo's power, and she can turn liquids into solids. I hope that clears things up. I hope you guys review and let me know what you think.**


End file.
